YJ Adventures!
by Girl of Many Interests
Summary: Update Unstoppable. I've turned this in to a collection of one shots and short stories. T/M!
1. Diamonds, not every girls BFF Chap 1

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own anything Young Justice! It would be cool if I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Can't wait to start my '1st' YJ Fic! Takes place after Coldhearted.<em>

* * *

><p>We had to infiltrate a base suspected of dealing with the shadows, needless to say I was nervous, mainly because I didn't want anyone to recognize me. Thankfully we just had to get in get some info and get out, oh and hope nothing goes wrong, even though it almost always does.<p>

[Just outside of Philadelphia]

We had arrived ten minuets after eleven and had began to sneak in to the building. Kid Mouth, Aqualad, Superboy, and Zatanna were our look outs outside and they were to contact us telepathically in case anything very important came in to the building. Robin, M'Gann, and I investigated the rest of the building, Robin in the north wing M'Gann in the west and I had the smaller southern wing and the eastern wing. I was in the south wing to try and find anything of value while avoiding peering eyes when I heard people coming down the corridor. I silently tested some of the doors trying to slip in to one of them since all the pipes along the ceiling that I had been using to navigate had diverged in to the walls and it was just bare concrete walls, ceilings, and floors.

I finally found and unlocked door and slipped through when I heard Robin's voice echo through my head, "_I think I found what we were looking for!" _He exclaimed joyfully.

_"Everybody get back to the bioship."_ Kaldur's command rang loud and clear and was followed by a string of '_got it_'s and one big fat '_finally_' from me. I was glad to get out of here before anything happened. My hands slid down and along the door searching for the handle, when I found it I tried to twist the handle on the door, but it was for naught because it wouldn't open or even move! I light a small flare that I had in my belt so I could look around but when it was lite I noticed the air around me was glittering and gleaming back red, yellow, and orange light. It was like there were thousands of tiny stars floating all around me.

Then I noticed that it was getting harder for me to breath and my throat was burning. I began to cough and gag, soon I saw a small spot of blood on the floor I coughed again and more blood joined the spot. The team must have picked up on my frantic thinking, "_Artemis! What's happening?" _M'Gann's voice was panicking in my brain, followed by Wally's, _"Artemis where are you?" _he even sounded scarred but I had to listen to some one choke to death I would be as well.

_"I don't know what's happening but I'm in some room in the southern wing of the building. The room can only be opened from the outside I think."_ I jerked and tugged on the door handle again, _"Ok it defiantly won't open from the inside,"_ my thinking was cut off in a body wracking spasm of coughing and more blood spilling from between my lips.

_"Don't worry Artemis I'll be there soon." _Wally's voice was now filled with the fear of losing a team member. My flare burned out and I was plunged back in to darkness. It was then I realized that the room was air tight except for the air vent system it the room. I hoped he got here in time, it was getting impossible to breath and I felt blood running from small cuts I felt on my lips. "Artemis?" I hadn't eve realized that I had closed my eyes till Wally finally found me laying there on the floor bleeding to death internally. "Artemis it's going to be ok I'm gonna get you out of here and then the team is going to share a big batch of M'Gann's cookies, remember she's been getting much better at cooking." I held on to the sensations of him picking me up gently and being cradled and him holding me to his chest like I was the most delicate piece of glass in the world, and I held on to the tangibility of his words he was right M'Gann had been getting so much better at baking things and cooking in general.

I was limply being raced back to the bioship fading back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness coughing periodically getting blood on his costume and on mine. Wally spoke to me in his mind the entire time he held me telling me that he still had to kick my but in the sparing ring and beat my high scores at miscellaneous things from training and learn everything about me and about me helping him to prank Robin sometime because I was one of the few people that was able to sneak up really close to him with out him noticing.

By the time we reached the bioship I had faded into endless blackness.

* * *

><p><em>I would just like some reviews like every other authors on this site tell me what you think! <em>


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own anything Young Justice! It would be cool if I did.**

* * *

><p><em>I loved and hated Saturdays episode, mostly hated.<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open to a bright light and a perfectly clear blue sky hanging over me through the leaves and branches of trees. Where am I? I began to sit up and realized that I was laying on impossibly soft grass that tickled my legs, I was wearing a dress. Not just a dress but a plain white spaghetti strapped dress that made the grass around me seem a vibrate shade of green. I felt the tickling of my hair, which was down, tickling across my fingers, I didn't even have shoes on.<p>

I stood up looking around at the forest, it seemed to consist of redwoods but their bark was a beautiful rusty red, their leaves were the perfect shade of green, but not for November. It didn't really matter to me though that I woke up alone in a strange forest, I felt at peace unlike when I was at home, where ever home was. I turned and began to walk towards the sun barely peaking trough the trees to my left, but my walk turned to a jog which in turn became running, but not in fear but in joy.

Soon I heard another set of foot steps behind me I turned my head to see Wally dress in white pants and a white tee-shirt. He wasn't running faster than me just running with me until we reached a meadow filled with flowers of every color imaginable, at that time he playfully attacked me pulling me down in to a field as soft as the downy feathers of a baby bird. We fell and rolled a few times becoming a tangle of legs, arms, and hair, when we finally stopped we were just laying there in the meadow staring at each other.

Then I actually woke up.

This time my eyes opened not to a beautiful forest or meadow but to a starch white room filled with the sound of beeping. I tried to sit up but was greeted with a sharp pain in my chest, I pulled out the the breathing tube and the I.V. which hurt like hell, and ripped the heart monitor sensors off my bare chest. As the beeping stopped and went to a continuing high pitch squeal of disapproval as I grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me, wincing in pain at every move. After I had the blanket around me I was meet with sounds of feet coming towards me and the face of Black Canary and Green Arrow gawking at me.

"Would it be to much to ask if you could just oh I don't get out till I get dressed?" GA backed out of my room clearly embarrassed only to have Wally and the rest of the team almost run him over trying to get in the room to see me.

"Your clothes are in the top drawer in that cabinet over there." BC said while trying to shove through the tide of concerned teens.

After I got dressed in dark skinny jeans, my favorite brown knee high boots, my green tank top, and a brown jacket. I walked out in to the hall from the med bay and walked towards the kitchen still feeling sore and stiff muscled. The team was all there staring at m till M'Gann flew over to me and gave me a suffocating hug, "Hey M'Gann I would really like to be able breath sometime soon!" With that being said she released me with a mumbled apology. "Ugh what happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" M'Gann asked.

"No actually I don't."

"Well something happened to you in that room and you got hurt really bad."

"Like some serious internal injuries to your throat and lungs. You were basically drowning in our own blood when Wally got you back to the bio ship." Robin had a very flat tone to his voice and Kid just hung his head.

"Ohh" I at that point felt stupid. 'Ohh' really is that all of a response I could think of? "Well um I'm fine now right?"

"Yeah Z cast a spell on you and it healed you right up" Robin said whilst pulling Zatanna forward from behind the counter.

"Thanks Zatanna."

"Your welcome." she said sheepishly.

"Ok I don't know about you guys but I am starving! Well I'm sure Kid Blackhole over there is probably hungry as well, you know what I think I'll make a nice big ummm," I checked the clock and it said 4:30 pm. "I'll make a nice big dinner!" I said sounding strangely perky in an attempt to show the team that I was perfectly fine until when I reached up in to the cabinet to get the sugar I pulled back wincing in pain and gripping my side.

KF ran over to me to help me to stand, "Yeah you really seem fine." He said it extremely sarcastically.

M'Gann flew over, "Don't worry about dinner I'll get cooking with Zatanna."

In defeat I let Wally lead me over to the couch and wrap me up in a blanket. I really didn't know why I was letting him do this or why I was letting them worry about me so much. I stood up, "I'm just going to go and lay down in bed for a bit k?" They all just seemed to nod back at me and with that I left.

I didn't actually go to my room though I went strait to the showers and then to my room to change into a loose white tank top and black shorts then I went to the training room my soaking hair pulled tightly into a dripping wet ponytail. I liked to come here to think. I slipped on my green boxing gloves and walked over to the sand bag and began to beat it like I would my father one day, ignoring the growing pain in both of my side now. My personal brand of therapy I just hit the bag blindly until I collapsed lunges burning and the pain in my side growing close to unbearable.

I pulled my self off the floor and back to my room to change back into my other clothes and headed off to dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah so after a longish break I is back! YAY! Ok now you have to wait for the next chapter review please!<em>


	3. Chap 3

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own anything Young Justice! It would be cool if I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Special shout out to, 'Sirens in The Water' for guessing correctly on what happened to Arty! Go check out her page she has really good stories! From now on I will be doing a spotlight at the beginning of some chapters on authors that have a lot of stories that I like or just story in general that I really love! So if you want me to check out your stories to do a spotlight tell me about it so I can find it just tell me the rating, who wrote it, and the name of it and I'll check it out!<em>

* * *

><p>I wandered in to the kitchen feeling a little flushed because of my wild exercising. It smelled amazing in there they had really out done them selves, M'Gann was putting the food on a collection of plates and Zatanna was getting muffins out of the oven with her powers.<p>

"Hey Artemis are you ok you look a little red?"

"I'm fine Zatanna I just did a little working out." I said trying to be as nonchalant as possible in an attempt to be well nonchalant about it.

"Um ok, well we have a lot of rotisserie chicken, lemon poppy seed muffins, vegetable soup, grilled squash, and brownies for later."

"Grilled squash?" I asked inquisitively.

"Hey it's good don't question our mad cooking skills." I just laughed at her weird comment. When the food was ready Zatanna whistled really loud for the boys to assemble for dinner.

It had been a wonderful dinner and grilled squash was actually really good but I might have ruined it a little with the question I asked, "So what actually happened to me? I mean you guys know what it was right?" I was failing a little at the nonchalant.

Everyone's faces dropped a little and Zatanna was the first to speak,"Well after I healed you with my magic What ever it was in your lungs disappeared but we noticed that there was particles of what ever it was in your clothing so when we got back Wally took you to the Med-Bay and..."

I cut her off when I choked on my drink and swallowed it roughly, "Did he, cause if so he's dead?"

"No god Artemis is that really how you view me? I got Black Canary to help you so don't flatter your self." He stood from the table and took his plate to the sink and left it in there and ran off to who knows where.

"Wow, he is not whelmed, not whelmed at all. You really upset him dang Arty, hmm I wonder why he flipped out." Robin was obviously trying to hint at something but I wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Diamond dust."

I looked over to Kaldur, "What?"

"The tests on your clothing said that the substance was diamond dust."

"What? That is what brought me down? Well diamonds are not this girls best friend any more."

Robin cackled, "Did you even like them to begin with?"

"Hey I my be a bit of a 'tom-boy' but I am still a girl."

"'A bit?'"

"Ok a lotta bit but that's not the point."

"So what is the point?" M'Gann chirped.

"The point is that I want everything to be normal and no one can act funny around me or else got it?" They all said things like 'K', 'No prob', and a 'Wouldn't dream of it' from Robin.

* * *

><p><em>On my spring break and saw the new ep of YJ and I was like "OMG the OTPness of it all, and then they ripped it all away from me. Then I called my friend who was yelling in my phone and Roy and Jade's kiss.<em>


	4. Chapter 4 LAST

__I'm back from a 2 moth hiatus! This chapters spot light goes to a story called 'Wonderland' by StewG. I really like stories that kinda play with the Wonderland connection Artemis has with do you guys think about the Young Justice: Invasion hiatus?__

* * *

><p>"So what's up?" I was totally lame but all i could muster after the pre-mental break down he seemed to have in the kitchen. He was sitting in his room reading a Marvel comic book about some fake hero, judging by the cover it looked like Captain America.<p>

"Look sorry about the kitchen thing but, you were just making jokes about something that almost killed you and, well {sigh}, I don't know I just got a little flustered over it."

"A little flustered? A little flustered, try more along the lines of overly concerned. Also while we are on the subject didn't you make fun of that Red while you were inches from drowning?" His face flushed with the realization that he had been caught but then he regained his emotions and retaliated.

"Well that was me putting on a brave face and trying to distract the stupid robot, and besides Superboy did the same thing!"

"Don't you dare include him this is between you and me! My face flushed with anger, my body was heating up like I was in an oven. " And besides I was joking about it after it happened! Look at me I'm not hurt."

He charged over and grabbed me by my arms so quickly I couldn't have possibly reacted. "But you could have been! You could have died! Just like the.." his voice seemed to die in his throat and he losened his grip, but I knew what he was about to say.

"Just like the exercise." He hung his head almost ashamed at his own reaction to what had happened then and about what was happening now. I felt my hands of their own accord cup each side of his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Look at me. Do I look hurt?"

His hands found my waist, my face was flushed but this time it was not from anger, it was from the warm tingling feelings that rushed over me in waves. His thumbs rubbed the skin just above the top of my pants, my hands slid downever his chin and neck to his chest. The heat and tension between us was almost tangible. My lips yearned to make contact with his, my body ached to be held by him. I was fighting the urge, but I was slowly losing.

His hands began to move slowly up my sides to my stomach then down to the small of my back, his hands were warm and inviting telling me to give in. My eyes lingered on his lips, I slowly leaned forward giving in to reckless abandon. He was caveing in as well he began to pull me closer to him. I was so close to our kiss but then he pulled away, and when he did all warmth left my body and I was cold.

The burning sensation of tears lingered in my eyes and my through seemed to be on fire with the effort of holding back the flow. I pulled my hand back and slapped him acrface his left cheek leaving a large red hand print. I spun on my he's to leave his dishevaled room when he grabed my wrist.

He began to talk to me even with my back to him, "Artemis I-"

"No you can't just say my name give me some sappy excuse and expect me to melt into your arms. I wasn't, raised that way, I was raised to be tough as nails. You were right to stop it," I expressed 'it' with extra venom, "I can't afford to even think about things like that. You just, {sigh} don't know, you would never understand."

"Let me under stand." His voice pleaded to me I was doing exactly what I said I wasn't going to do, I the Ice Queen was melting, but he couldn't know that.

"No Wally I can't so let me go." I began to try and wrench my arm away from him, but to no avail. He gripped my wrist tighter and spun me into his chest ad wrapped his arms around me in an almost loving embrace. Heat rolled out of him and into me, my mind was telling me to beat on his chest and to wrestle myself away from him, but the ache in my chest was telling me to melt completely and hug him back. I choose the latter of the two. My arms wrap around the upper part of his torso while I buried my face into his neck inhaling his scent. He smelled like Axe body spray and air from the medical bay still hung around him a sterile smell that mixed with the scent of Aussi shampoo. All of these scents mixed together to create a smell that was entirely Wally.

Then Robin ruined it all. "Hey dude I got that new... I knew it." Wally and I ripped our selves apart and promptly planed out revenge on the little twerp.

* * *

><p><em>Just a quick AN I have always been able to tell what a person likes by certain things they put in their fanfictions. But personally I don't like Axe but I love Aussi and the smell of a sterile hospital room. Maybe that's why I'm about to go to CTC for nursing...<em>


	5. Chap 1 Unstoppable

__Second story in my YJ Adventures series! _This chapters spot light goes to my good friend beautyofshadows13! Her story is about Raven joining the team like a boss! If anybody wants a specific story plot to be posted tell me and I will try my best, even if you post it an ANON.___

* * *

><p>Ever since the discovery of the meta-human most of world have idolized them as heros, and some have been dispised as villains who soul purpose it seems is to destroy our very way of life. Of course not all meta-humans are jumping at the chance to be an idol to the youth of the day, or to be chalanged by an archenemy. Some fear that they will lose control and so they shut their powers out and refuse to admit to themselves that they even exist. The people whom have these powers but hide them from the world may be seen as selfish and ungreatful, but in reality they are the most humble and noble of the human race. Even though they hide their powers sometimes that is not their true destiny and they were meant for greater things and they are meant to be heros, in those situations fate is forced to act.<p>

The cave was desolent and Artemis was ok with that fact. After stopping by the med bay to pick up some medical supplies to bandage a wound she had received on her way to the zeta-beam transporter when some stupid kid almost ran her over with his skateboard. She hated her father with a burning passion but his training always seemed to come in handy in some way shape or form on missions and in her everyday life, awesome. The gash was across her palm from the shards of glass she fell on dodging the insane skaterboy. She put her hand under the manuverable magnifying glass and grabed the medical tweezers, which were ridiculously long, and proceeded to pull small shards of glass from the wound that was gaping at her. It was a good two inches long and a good forth of an inch deep, and it hurt like a bitch.

She grabbed the rubbing alcohol and stuck a cotton ball on the lid and shock the bottle lightly a few times to soak the fluffy white ball in the stinking and nose burning substance. After it had been proficiently doused she dab it over her wound while pinching it between her thumb and index finger letting some of the liquid drip in to her cut lighting it on fire with pain and rousing a quick "Oww fuck." from the blond. "God damn stupid kids can't they read books like normal people?"

Combat training is going to be a bitch today. I went to the kitchen/livingroom and fliped on the television and went strait to the news. After watching 4 minutes of stupid commercials and haveing the inhabitants of the cave return including Robin who avrived via Zeta-transporter. Then main story on the news was the unmanned run away train in rural North Dakota. Apparently some dip stick fucked up and this half a mile long train was now under power an blowing through anything in its way. To make matters worst it had toxic chemicals on board. "I'm sure sombody from the Justice League will show up and stop it soon." M'Gann said while looking uneasy, someone did show up but she was definently not JL. She was just standing in the middle of the track and we all tensed up waiting for the inventible to occur.

"How did she get on the track in the first place?" Zatanna yelled obviously enraged. But just as the train was about to blow the girl into smithereens she jumped onto the front of the train.

* * *

><p>I hope the cameras the choppers are using don't have good resolution, or else I am in deep shit when I get home. I checked my shoes to make sure I laced the up tightly and zipped up my black sweat jacket and flipped my hood up on my head and looked down at my worn Reebok sneakers that used to be white but were now filthy shade of dirt brown. I know that the Justice League was going to send someone to stop it but the first town it was going to pass through was mine and kids I babysit play on those things and some of the orphan kids would still be out there and God knows the people running that place don't care.<p>

Through the rails I felt the vibrations of the oncoming train I looked up and saw it barreling towards me the dusk of the day giving it a demonic glow. I saw the helicopters light shine down on me but I dare not look up to face it just incase, and on that note the train had caught up with me so I had no choice but to take a big leap of faith.

The wind and engine of the train roared in my ears and the wind whipped my hair around my head blinding me with strands of dark chocolate brown hair, I had actually made it on the train. I grabbed the railing and maneuvered my way around to the the front platform and began to pull the door handel to open it but it was probably jammed, awesome. So I braced myself on the railings and focused on the door imagining it opening for me but when I opened my eyes the door blew off its hinges in to the engine room. "Opps. Ok maybe a little less power next time I unlock a door." After crawling inside and pulling the hair out of my mouth I eyed the controls, spying the throttle I latched on to it a pushed it forward into the idle position.

I'm so glad my little sister was going through some kinda crazy train faze and seemed to want to tell me everything she learned about them, even though it does get annoying sometimes but it came in handy because I immediately found the break. Pulling it slowly I felt the train slowing down and heard the brakes on the wheels causing a screeching noise but just before it came to a complete stop the train lurches and begins to pick up speed even with the brakes in the locking position. I climb out to see sparks fly up from the wheels catching the flamable fibers of my jacket setting it ablaze. I rip the jacket off exposing my bare arms to the blistering wind from the trains movement, my baby blue PJ tee-shirt fluttering lightly in the wind.

Putting my back to the wind I scanned the area looking for the cause to the locomotives sudden start and I think I found it, or her


	6. Chap 2 Unstoppable

___I honestly have no idea what I should be writing about in this AN thing but all I know is that my friends writes stories that are way better than mine so go read hers and there are way better authors than me on this site as well...  
><em>__

* * *

><p>The she in question was wearing an all black mini skirted dress that barely went mid thigh, but it had long sleeves, and her stockings were a garish and gody shade of hot pink, they began mid thigh and ended at her ankles, her black slip-on clad feet were precariously perched atop the trains roof. Her hot pink 20's bob cut hair adorned with a few black hair clips was barely moving even with the wind and she radiated a sense of arrogance about her. "Hmm I thought my target would at least have a good fashion sense, guess I was wrong but still." She was unbelievable even though her voice seemed to drip with malice, avarice, and liquid nitrogen she was really commenting on what I was wearing!<p>

"What does that have to do with you and sending this train on a rampage?" I shouted anger quickly rising in my voice.

"Well simple I figured it would be the best way to drawl you out in to the open. Did you really think that your training sessions out in the middle of nowhere would go unnoticed by the world?" Her words sent electricity rocketing through my veins, of course that was what she meant by target.

"Well what are you going to do to me?" Her face shifted from prideful to a (wow did you really just ask that question) kinda face.

"Well isn't it obvious? If you don't come with me I'll be forced to dispatch you."

"And by dispatch you mean..."

"Kill."

* * *

><p>The team had suited up and we were already on our way to North Dakota at a break neck pace. The last we saw of the news story the newest assassin from The League of Shadows named Jinx had confronted the young heroine that stopped the train only to have it start moving again. "Hey Rocket aren't you from North Dakota?" asked Zatanna.<p>

"Na I'm from Dakota, more specifically Paris Island, and trust me not a fun place to visit." I liked this team but I knew that was obvious even though we face danger and hardships they only bring us closer.

But right now we had a mission, not an official mission but one all the same. We had to help a girl, a meta-human in North Dakota who is probably fighting for her life as we speak. I just hope she could hold out a little longer.

* * *

><p>The fight had been going on for 20 minutes now and she hadn't even broken a sweat while I was aching already from trying to avoid her relentless offense. I doged another attack that caused the roof of the grain car I was on to crumble away and sink into the grains of barley like it was quick sand. I turned to jump to the next car but the crumbling roof had other ideas. When I hit the grains of barley I began to sink and I ended up knee deep before I could blink. "I'll ask you again. Are you going to come with me with out fussing or are you going to say no again and make me crush you? Just so you know I could care less either way." Before I could answer I heard an echo in my head '<em>Don't worry I'll be there soon!" <em>

After hearing the reassuring voice inside my head I felt a smirk stretch out cross my face, "Sorry but I have to decline, but it makes sense why they want me it's probably to make up for your mediocre powers!" Her face distorted into a mask of rage.

"That's it you little AHH!" She was cut off when the roof of the train seemed to begin secreting smoke blinding us. The grip of the grain relinquished and I was able to crawl out and back on to the roof of another car. Looking down I saw a truck running beside the train and my little sister climbing aboard the train, with gun holsters on her miniskirt clad hips. If that wasn't weird enough a large red ship appeared and Robin, Kid flash, and Aqualad descended out of the vessel followed by a girl in a body suite, a younger version of 'The Man of Steel', and female versions of Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Zatara!

"What the fuck did I tell you about not going out of the house!" I turned to see my very pissed off little sister staring strait at me while still looking at herself, because we were meant to be the same person. Fate has a funny way of biting you in the ass like that.

"Um, but I had to... Wait aren't you forgetting the big picture here! A- I'm fighting some crazy lady. and B- Seven super heros just jumped out of some kind of space craft! Oh and by the way were the hell did you get the guns!"

"Didn't I tell you my ex-boyfriend ran a gun shop and he gave me some to protect myself, hell I'm a better shot than he is for crying out loud." This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Um not to break up this little sibling thing you guys have going on here but you guys might want to duck out." It was the girl in green who was addressing us and of coarse my sister had to pop off with her mouth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You think you can just jump out of a spaceship and tell me what to do?!"

"Kari shut up for gods sake, she's right lets go." I was about to grab my sister and run when the battle that we had been previously avoiding took a turn for the worse when the tanks of toxic material detached and went rolling of the side of the train and down the steep hill that was filled with trees. The martian, kryptonian, and the bodysuit clad girl went after the three escaped tanks stopping them successfully.

"Well as fun as this has been I've somewhere to be, but I am not so rude as to leave you without a parting gift." Upon saying the word gift her eyes began to glow a violent shade of hot pink and with a swift flick of her wrist the car of the train lurched off the tracks and sent me flying through the trees.

* * *

><p>I barely had to register the fact that the train was derailing but even so I was able to shoot a grapling arrow at the nearest tree avoiding the train cars and grab the girl with the loud mouth but I was to late for her sister, we slammed into the trees trunk. "Kasi!" the girls shrill voice caused my ears to ring and my heart to ache for her, what if I lost Jade like this girl had just lost her sister, or what if I lost Zatanna? Or M'Gann? Rocket? What if I lost Wally?<p>

_"Is everyone alright?" _I heard Kaldur's voice ring through my head stern but caring along with a collection of I'm oks and Good over heres.

_"I'm fine but... She fell off the train and into the trees._"

Wally replied first, _"Who fell of the girl we came to help?"_

_"Yeah somebody needs to go find her!"_

_"I will I am the fastest."_

_"Ok Kid go find the girl the rest of us will take of Jinx." _Kaldurs commands were quickly obeyed and Wally ran off while while Jinx disappeared through a strange portal.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see darkness and a train car falling towards me! I scrambled to me feet successfully avoiding the car and ducking behind a tree. My body hurt all over but I didn't think anything was broken. My legs obviously weren't broken if I could dodge a train car with minimal pain, my eyes scanned the area trying to observe the landscape through the thick veil of darkness. I began to make my way towards the rock and dead tree branch covered hill when Kid Flash zoomed up in front of me his red hair wind blown and looking crazed.<p>

"Hey are you alright?" He asked while running his eyes over me obviously surveying the damage.

"Well I feel beat up but yeah I think I'm alright. How bad is it?" He took a second to give my a look over and mess with his goggles before he finally told me the damage.

"Some small cut and nice size gash on the back of your thigh and you are definitely going to have some bruises begin to developeing, well probably all over. But the good news is you're alive but I recommend that you come back to the cave with use to get cleaned up and checked out by Black Canary."

"Um I can just go to the hospital it's not that far away."

"Yeah you do that, and then geet recognized as the Meta from the train." I hadn't even thought about that. "And besides it would be way more fun at the cave then some boring hospital, but come on. Um can you walk on that leg?"

Of course me being the thick headed person I can be somtimes said, "Yeah I can walk fine, dodged that didn't I?" he looked in the direction I was pointing to see the car that had fallen down the hill from the toppled train.

"Nice." he exclaimed. I never thought one of the sidekicks could sound like a child. I began walking towards the hill but upon attempting to climb up it I was meet by a sharp pain in the back of my left leg which caused me to gasp in pain. "Yeah you can walk fine." He stated in a very sarcastic voice as he hoisted me up and in to his arms electing a small noise of protest from me.

"I guess the adrenaline of the moment finally wore off huh?"

"Yeah probably, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah just get me back up this stupid hill." I needed to get back before my sister went crazy with worry. Obeying my wishes he ran me up to the top of the hill leaping over toppled cars and reuniting me with my sister, who promptly chewed me out.

"God damn it do you you know how much you fucking scared me?!"She then started walking towards me, I knew she was about to slap me. The next thing I hear is the sound of skin hitting skin accompanied by a burning pain in my left cheek, an involuntary head turn, and shocked gasps from the observers.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could muster up to even say that.

"I know you're using your powers to support your leg." Damn she was perceptive. "Can you even walk without using your powers?"

"Umm, not really." Mean while the twins were completely oblivious to the mental conversation going on around them.

* * *

><p><em>So I start Med school this Monday and I will be crazy busy and have no idea when the next update will be... Sorry.<em>


	7. Chap 3 Unstoppable LAST

When Jinx arrived back at the League of Shadows Headquarters in the snowy tundra that was Russia she was greeted by the similarly dressed goons they had for security, even though this place is usually full of assassins that could kill you before you even knew they were there. Black Spider one of her few mentors, that she had come to appreciate not only for his skills at eliminating his targets but for taking the time to help her with training, was waiting for her when she arrived. Black Spider turned and silently began walking toward the great hall that was the domain of Ra's Al Ghul for her mission debriefing. "I am going to assume that the mission was a failure judging by the lack of a prisoner." His voice had become harsh and raged at the word prisoner and his face angled slightly in frustration.

"Actually my mission was not a failure while it is true I did fail at apprehending the girl I did gain a very valuable piece of information that I believe you may want to hear." My voice gave off more confidence than I actually had at the moment and for that I was glad.

"Oh? Well may we partake in this enthralling information?"

"Well of course Master, I have learned that the target actually has a twin and they seem to have shared powers that grow stronger when they are together, but they are still very powerful on their own."

"Hmm, it seems we are going to get more than what we bargained for in this arrangement." His tone was dripping with a sick sense of humor that no one could ever understand, for no one else except for Talia had a mind that was as twisted as Ra's. While true that Jinx did honor and respect him, she still would agree that working for him was not for the faint at heart. You had to be cold, manipulative, calculating, brutal, and merciless, no fear should be displayed for it shall not be tolerated and it was to be fixed by the blade of a sword.

After the exciting and short lived battle, if you could even call it that, the twins returned to their home after sneaking away from the team by using Kari's mental abilities to hover weightlessly and silently through the forest away from the crashed train.

"Well that was fun." Said an exasperated Kasi after opening a can of brown pop and plopping down on the dark chestnut brown couch that was in their living room.

"Fun?" The voice that filled the room with an atmosphere of dread when they turned to see their mother standing in the door way that leads from the hallway to the kitchen and she was livid. "You mean to tell me you actually went out there to stop a runaway train and then you," she said pointing at Kari, "got attacked by some crazed psychopath and fell off of it!"

"That sounds about right." Judging by the tone Kasi was using she could tell that her twin could care less about what their mother thought about what had occurred earlier that night. Before their mother could start back up on her tirade there was a knock on the back door and everyone in the conjoined room looked at it quizzically, people usually knock on the front door right? Kari walked over and opened the door and peaked outside to see who was there, then the moment the door opened she slammed it shut again, turned around and pressed her back up against the door looking horrified. "Umm... they're here." When she said this their mother walked over and pried her off the door and opened it only to find out that the sidekicks from the evening news were standing outside their door.

"Um, hi are your daughter's home?" Kasi jumped up and ran to the door to see Kid Flash standing there with the other sidekicks.

"We are totally home Flash dude." Kasi ability to flirt exceeded my understanding, especially when the archer girl seemed to be seething at the comment made by the doppelganger.

"Why are you here for them? They didn't do anything wrong so why are you here for them?" Their mother asked concerned and protective of her eldest children.

"We believe that the league of assassins that were here before will return especially since their target has a twin whom has the possibility of having the same powers." Artemis stated with a calm voice, she knew all too well that this mother did not want her children involved with the League of Shadows. "We also think that it would be in their best interest if…"

"If they went with you?" The woman's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over upon saying the words. "Will they be safer with you?"

Artemis and Kid stood strait looked her in the eyes and told her, "Yes."

"Then I guess how can I say no."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the cave around 10 with sleep beginning to settle deep into Kari's bones from a long day of interesting encounters. The ride had been mostly silent except for the light whispers shared by the twins. Upon arrival at the cave, "Kari you need to go to the infirmary to get that leg checked out." Kasi said seeming concerned while also throwing her under the bus.<p>

"Oh I'll show you to the med-bay!" Said an over enthusiastic M'Gann lightly grabbing Kari's wrist lightly and pulling her a long with gentle tugs, while floating, towards where the infirmary was.

"Alright that was easier than I thought who wants to give me a tour of this place?" Kasi hoisted her fully packed bags on to her shoulders eagerly awaiting the tour of the foreign land. Zatanna volunteered Artemis and herself to show the newbie around that facility, but they first went to the girl's new room so she could drop off her things.

"Well first we want to show you the kitchen it is great and you can help us when we cook, well that is if you can cook." Zatanna said cheerfully, while showing the girl the anatomy of the kitchen.

"Speaking of the kitchen why isn't Wally in here eating everything?" said Artemis.

"Um who is Wally?"

"Well he's," Zatanna was cut off when a blur of red hair ran by and went straight to the refrigerator. "Well speak of the devil." He was now wearing jeans, converse, and a skin tight long sleeve red turtle necked shirt.

"Speak of what devil?" He muttered through a mouth full of some kind of fruit.

"We were just wondering where all the food goes that you eat, you know since you're a bottomless pit." Artemis quipped.

"Oh ha ha ha Arrowette, where did you get that joke?"

"Where did I get mine well what's up with the 'Arrowette' stuff Kid-Mouth?"

"And let the fighting begin." Zatanna said exasperated.

"No we are not getting in a fight because I'm leaving." With that Artemis turned on her heels and stormed off towards her room in the cave. Everyone on the team had one ready for use and they had already been customized by each team member to their liking, it came in handy when M'Gann and Zatanna made them have 'slumber parties' either on random days or after mild missions when they still had enough energy to stay up and play games or watch movies. Kari was the one to speak up and break the awkward silence that was occurring in the kitchen/living room.

"Well, since it is our first night here will we be having a sleepover? It'll be fun!" Kari said whilst wiggling her eye brows.

"You know what that sounds great! Let's go tell M'Gann so she can tell everyone mentally it'll save us the constant walking." They arrived at the med-bay just in time to see Kasi lying on her stomach her right leg half dangling over the edge of the bed the other was propped up getting stiches in her calf where there was a newly bleeding gash that had obviously been cleansed with iodine judging by the brownish liquid dripping down it. "So we were thinking that it would be great if we…"

"All stayed tonight and had a slumber party!?" M'Gann interjected not letting Zee finish, "That sounds great! I'll let everyone know!" After a couple moments of awkward silence and mental tingling in Kari's mind since she was telepathic M'Gann stated that the team was up for it even Artemis was going to stay and ignore Wally with barely subtle contentions.

"So how does the leg feel sis?" All she got in return was a quickly uttered 'Fuck you bitch,' followed by a louder and slower plea for a pain killer.

After a short conversation between the three uninjured girls Kasi's leg was sewed up and she was given crutches so she could keep the weight off of it even though she insisted she was fine and never took them. "Well while the whole gnashed up leg situation was and still is less than pleasant it was really cool to meet you Black Canary."

"Likewise. Your powers do interest me from what you've told me both you and your sister has powers?" Canary said Kari simple looked to her sister while she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yeah I have the power of telekinesis while Kari has the power of telepathy. I think that if we weren't twins that our powers would be in one person but I'm glad we both only have one power that way we can master them separate and then bring them together to kick some but."

Interestingly enough after a short lived conversation about their powers the girls left and went to their own consecutive rooms that were at the opposite end of the hallway that contained the rest of the team's rooms. After they had both showered and changed into their PJs Kari decided to get her stuff packed into the storage areas in her room while admiring the carved out stone walls that seemed to be all over the hollowed out mountain even in the medical ward. While her sister was unpacking Kari decided to investigate the rest of the cave with her wet hair down in her pale, but kind of neon, pink tee, black sweat pants, and grey house slippers in order to keep off the cold floor.

While she was walking back to the kitchen to set a point of reference so she didn't get lost someone placed their hand on her shoulder. So startled she jumped, twisted, and kicked the perpetrator in the cheek and chin before realizing that she had kicked the Boy of Steel who barely moved his jaw from the kick.

"Oh my god I am so sorry it's just that you know, it's a-a reflex when I get, um frightened." He didn't seem mad he just shrugged his shoulders and kind of sauntered off, her left leg now hurting because she landed on it. So after that kind of awkward moment she just decided to try and decipher what remote went to the box, what remote went to the TV, DVD, BLUE-RAY, and the VCR (they still had a VCR?!) After that minor ordeal she flipped on the news and caught a recap of the performance from earlier that night. To be honest it looked kind of brutal even though it didn't last long Jinx dealt out some heavy blows, but when she got to the point where she was sinking in the grain car she flipped the channel down to some late night comedy show and then sighed heavily.

"What can't watch your own dramatic fight scenes?" Her head almost did a 180 had it not been for her shoulders moving along with it to find Robin in his civvies grabbing a can of coke out of the massive refrigerator. He was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes a baggy green sweat shirt, jeans, and black and white Vans.

"Yeah, no I can still remember the feeling of the grain crushing the air out of my lungs, not fun."

"Yeah we've been in plenty of un-asterous situations."

"What's asterous?" I asked a little befuddled at his strange word choice.

"That's Robs little word dissection thing he does." Said Kid Flash who was wearing a skin tight red turtle neck that didn't do a bad job at showing off his chest muscles. He walked over to me extending his hand just above the back edge of the couch. I took it as he said, "Hey Kid Flash but you can call me Wally." He said it in a kind of flirty tone.

"I'm sorry but I like my soul and would really like to keep it." At the obvious crack on gingers Robin burst out laughing in a strange but infectious cackle, while Wally's face simply dropped in to a scowl as he looked over his shoulder at the bird glowering. "So what's planned for this 'Slumber Party'?" She asked while putting slumber party in air quotes.

"I have no idea what's going on you'd have to ask Megan or Zatanna." I simply nodded and resumed my channel flipping.

* * *

><p>After the nights slightly short lived but fun experiences they all shuffled off to their consecutive rooms and hunkered down for the night.<p>

At about three in the morning Wally tumbled out of bed to appease his rumbling stomach and shuffled out of his room mostly asleep in only his Keystone High School sweat pants. When he entered the kitchen he noticed the television was on, the channels flipping furiously from late night t.v., to cooking shows, finally landing on early morning cartoons on Disney. He peeked over the edge of the couch to find Kasi sitting there, her hair was messy but obviously not slept on, and she still had on her baggy dark grey sweats and fuzzy socks that matched the leaves in the summer.

"What are you still doing up at this time of the night?" Upon hearing his voice she jumped out of her skin letting out a small sound off surprise while turning to face the morning intruder.

"Me? What about you?" She spat back with announce clear as day in her tone.

"I have a crazy metabolism I usually wake up in the middle of the night to eat." Seeing as her answer had been met she got up and lumbered into the kitchen flipping on the light blinding Wally till his eyes adjusted, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge.

"Well since it is obvious that you don't know I can't sleep."

He looked at her quizzically, "What you mean like you just can't fall asleep right now, or bad dreams?"

"No I mean I literally can't sleep I never have been able to since I got my powers. It's some weird thing about my brain, it just won't let me. I can be sedated but in retrospect that is not sleeping."

"So you never feel tired? Can you feel physically tired, like after a long run?"

"Yeah, even though I don't sleep it doesn't affect me at all I still function normally." She said while shrugging nonchalantly. "Ok then get your food and get back to bed you unlike me need your rest." After grabbing a few articles of fruit from the basket he lumbered back to his rom leaving Kari to her own devices.

* * *

><p>In the morning the team crawled out of bed some more rested than others, but when Kasi slipped out of her room to grab breakfast she couldn't help but notice a certain green Martian slipping out a of a certain Kryptonian's room. (AN-No they didn't have sex they just slept in the same bed.) The kitchen was filled with the amazing scent of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs of varying fashions that caused the hungry teens saliva glands to go into overdrive and their stomachs to rumble and growl quite audibly. Unfortunately for Kasi the sight, sound, and smell of cooking meat caused her stomach to do flips and a need to run to the bathroom began to overtake her.<p>

"Are you ok? You look as green as Megan." Her sister after hearing this looked up from her position over the stove to lock eyes with her sister.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry I forgot!" It was at that moment Kasi resolve failed and she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Is she a vegetarian?" Artemis asked.

"No but when she's on her period she can't handle frying meats." Upon her saying this Wally almost spat out his orange juice and she got a conglomeration of shocked faces and blank stares from the team. "What? It was an honest mistake; look I'll be the good sister and take some fruit and eggs to her."

* * *

><p><em>So I know it has been a while but to be honest I have been so busy with all of my school stuff that most of this wasn't even fathomed in one sitting, let alone written. So I'll only continue this particular story if you guys want it, but I'll do it under the same name just separate from this story. The first upload of it if you guys do want it will probably be what is posted on here. I need some ideas for writing please so if you guys want a story about something don't feel shy about it.<em>


End file.
